The New Threat
by USANike
Summary: A new threat has arrived on planet Earth. Or has it already been there? Could it be someone the Z Warriors know? Read to find out, it's a working progress.


Chapter 1:

Our story begins in the 439 District where Gohan and Chichi are living peacefully without Goku, who sacrificed himself for the world to kill the monster Cell. His sacrifice was for nothing because Cell regenerated himself and continued punishing the Earth.

Now that Goku is gone Chichi is making Gohan hit the books. Although he is forced to stay in his room, Gohan sneaks out into the forest occasionally to train so that he can protect the world from danger if needed.

"Gohan, your lunch is ready!" Chichi hollered from downstairs.

There was no response so Chichi began to go up the stairs,"Gohan!" and there was still no response. When she opened the door, there was a math book was laying open on his desk and the window was open.

"Now where did he go?"

Chichi looked out the window and Gohan was not to be seen. She walked over to his desk and looked at his math work.

"Well, at least he's getting these math problems right."

Gohan was over at the Capsule Corporation asking Bulma about a gravity chamber. She said she could have a capsule for him in a few hours. While Bulma was working Gohan decided to go play with Trunks who was watching his father train in their own gravity chamber. He walked in and fell straight to his knees and Trunks pointed and laughed. Gohan looked up and Vegeta was at the Super Saiyan 2 level moving quite quickly.

"Vegeta, what did you set the gravity to in here?"

"Oh around 300 times the normal Earth gravity."

Gohan was shocked that Trunks could even survive under 300 times normal Earth gravity and yet he can point his finger out and laugh at him. Gohan powered up so that he could walk over to Trunks and sit down. While watching Vegeta train, he noticed his stride to be the best and he figured that Vegeta must have been heart-broken seeing his rival's son defeat Cell. Trunks and Gohan fooled around for awhile until Bulma tapped on the glass, waving the capsule.

"Thanks Bulma, I really appreciate it,"

"Anything for the boy who saved the world"

"Ok Bulma I've got to hit the road, so I'll see you later."

"Goodbye," Bulma yelled as he flew back towards his home where his mother sat angrily at the kitchen table.

When Gohan got home he decided to avoid his mother by getting to his bedroom through his window. He spent the rest of his day doing homework and reading. When he smelled the delicious smell of his dinner he went downstairs and sat at the table.

"So Gohan, where were you today? Hm? Probably fooling around in the woods, causing trouble or something. Am I right?" Chichi pounded him with questions.

"Yes, I was fooling around in the woods, but I came and finished all of my work!"

"Really? Because I just got off of the phone with Bulma and she said you visited the Capsule Corporation today to pick up a gravity chamber capsule!"

"Er... I'm sorry mom but if an evil force should come to Earth again than I need to be prepared to fight them!"

"I guess you're right, but training will only take place on the weekends. I want you focused on your schoolwork during the week."

"You've got a deal there mom."

Gohan ate his delicious dinner and decided to call it a day. He went to his room and decided to read his book until he was tired enough to go to sleep.

At the Capsule Corporation, Bulma was searching through some of her old files on her computer and she found the tracking file which contained the exact locations of androids 16, 17, and 18.

"What a crazy time that was..." Bulma said as she deleted the files.

After clearing some space on her computer, Bulma decided to go see if Vegeta needed anything. She figured he'd be in the gravity chamber so she headed in that direction. She asked politely through the speaker "Can I get you anything Vegeta?"

"I don't need your help women, if I want something I'll get it myself!"

Vegeta has been nonstop training since the day Cell was destroyed. He strives to be the very best. He is the Prince of all Saiyans and he will live up to his name. The only one that stopped Vegeta from being the very best was Gohan, a mere child who had reached his level in the course of one year.

Having Trunks in the gravity chamber with Vegeta was a good idea because he can just barely manage to stay on his feet in the gravity chamber which is excellent progress for a boy his age.

"My son is going to be stronger than Gohan before he reaches the age of ten!" Vegeta thought as he looked over at the child struggling to get to his feet.

"Wow look at that kid go," Bulma said still standing at the glass in amazement.

As Trunks struggled to stand straight, Vegeta and Bulma stared goggle-eyed. The kid was really doing it until, he hit the ground in lightning quick speed.

"Ah!" Vegeta said as he rushed to turn the gravity back to normal and help his child.

"No!" Bulma screamed rushing in the gravity chamber.

"He's fine, he is a saiyan and don't you forget that."

"Well I'm going to take him to his room so he can rest."

"Fine but tomorrow he is going to watch me train."

Bulma walked out of the chamber with the baby in her hands. She wanted her baby safe until he was healthy.

"You're lucky your a saiyan, Trunks. A normal baby would have died from a fall like that. It was a very good effort though. Rest for now so you can be at full health tomorrow, little Trunks." Bulma lectured Trunks as she tucked him in.

"Aga dafger" Trunks giggled as he looked at his mother smiling.

"Right Trunks, now get to sleep."

Back in the 439 district Gohan wondered into the forest on an early saturday morning. He was searching for a good spot to put the gravity chamber. As he trotted through the forest, he cam to a sudden stop and looked around. Gohan had the feeling someone was spying on him, watching his every move. He glared to the left, then looked right, turned around, and there wasn't anyone around. As Gohan turned back around he heard something move very fast.

"This person is definitely up to no good." Gohan thought to himself as he ran after who ever was hiding from him.

He ran ten feet and bumped into a tree. He stood to his feet and the being was gone or at least Gohan thought it was a human. Instead of going to find whatever was spying on him, Gohan continued his path looking for the spot where he will put the gravity chamber. He finally stumbled upon a big patch of dirt with a cliff in a U shape behind where he would pop open the capsule. Gohan pushed down the end of the capsule and threw it into the patch of dirt. He knew this was spot to put it. Right smack dab in the middle of nowhere.

"Perfect, now I'm going to test this baby out."

He walked up to the dome and slid the glass door open. He liked the setup, the floor was blue with Capsule Corporation symbol in the middle. Nice looking white walls. Gohan knew he'd have to be gentle or this place would be messed up on the first weekend. The next thing he noticed was the kitchen, full of food but wouldn't last very long. There was a room upstairs that was designed especially for Gohan and it contained a new game system that the Capsule Corporation was coming out with, and a nice fancy couch with a coffee table in front. Bulma spoiled Gohan because he defeated Cell. There was also a baby room upstairs, which Gohan assumed was for his baby brother, Goten.

"Does Bulma think that I should bring Goten with me? He is so young, then again so is Trunks but he can sit in 300 times Earth's normal gravity. I wonder if mom would let me bring him out here though." These thoughts rushed through Gohan's head. He decided just to wait until he could talk to his mother.

By the time Gohan had finished looking through the building, he decided it was time that he got a little exercise. He walked over to the main computer and punched in 200 times gravity. He started off with 10,000 push ups on his index fingers, then he got on his hands so that his body was upside down and 10,000 pushups that way. Next, he streched a little bit until his muscles were nice and loose.

"I guess that was a good warm up," He said as he changed the gravity to 350 times gravity. After doing so he fell right to his knees again and banged his head on the computer. All he could remember was the way Trunks had laughed at him. Gohan then powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and with a little difficulty, he walked to the middle of the dome and began working.

Gohan's stomach growled, he laughed and said, "I guess I'm kind of hungry." So he walked to the kitchen and devoured a day's worth of food.

"I'm still hungry but if I eat too much I'll be out of food within a few days."

Now it was time for him to do some serious training so he wouldn't be laughed at by a two-year-old. After training for a little while Gohan was getting the hang of walking in 350 times gravity. Now that he got down walking he was going to try flying. He slowly lifted off the ground and flew low just incase he were to fall. It was very difficult for him to go any higher anyway but gradually his height increased and within two hours he was near the ceiling and decided he should touch down and begin wrapping up his day. Walking over to the main computer, Gohan noticed his back was in horrible pain from pushing himself too hard. He set the gravity back to normal and checked the time. He had about an hour and a half so he went to take a shower to clean off. After his shower he layed down to heal his back. Gohan felt a little better and it was time to go.

He flew home because of the incident that happened earlier in the woods. He got home in only three minutes because he was training in such heavy gravity today. When he got home he talked to his mother for a while and went to bed to heal his back.


End file.
